


These Are The Days

by Vexed_Wench



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: 1drabble, Community: fanwords100, Community: spn_bigpretzel, Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-18
Updated: 2013-05-18
Packaged: 2017-12-12 04:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/807480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Becky and Garth have a moment alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	These Are The Days

Becky snuggled closer to Garth as they sat on the porch of one of his safe houses turned romantic getaway. She pulled the thick quilt tightly around them. The breeze had turned chilly after the sun set. She had brought her laptop out with them and was quietly playing their song on a loop.

Neither one of them were in a rush to go back the sparsely decorated cabin. They exchanged chaste kisses by moonlight. She knew they would both cherish this memory for the rest of their life. The cold air was a small price to pay for them


End file.
